


The Little Things

by RAfan2421 (FanFicDotNetTransfers)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/RAfan2421
Summary: It's an endless cycle of pain and fantasy. She's loved so much that she thinks maybe love is never fated to be for her. He's torn apart by the war. He's got a life established, friends and family and a whole life to look forward to. But he remembers. The beautiful island, her face, his promise, the feelings that he'd felt while holding her hand, when she kissed him on the forehead. And in the end, maybe love really does make the world go round.
Relationships: Calypso/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11956963/1/The-Little-Things

" _People say that it's the little things in life that matter, that make life worth living. But without the most important things, the most important people, there wouldn't be a life to live at all."_

Calypso had, of course, spent the majority of her immortal life pondering what ifs. She'd managed to banish those thoughts for a while after each visit, allowing her heart to heal, but when Percy left, the whole vicious cycle started up again. What if he'd stayed? What if he'd never left? What if everything was just a dream, and he'd never come at all?

It's the last thought that scares her the most. She lives in a world of fantasy, a paradise of an island that doesn't exist in the mortal realm. Memories and fantasies blend together into a maelstrom of emotions and _hurt_ and sometimes she clutches at her chest remembering all those that had come and please would just one of them stay with her. Her island is timeless, always remaining in limbo, bound by the Fates, and never visited by the same mortal twice. She, in her darkest moments, thinks that it doesn't matter if her entire life was a dream. Nothing would change. Everything meaningful to her would be lost to her anyways.

But today wasn't that kind of day. She's sitting in the garden, tending to a patch of garden, admiring the sunset. She thinks of him, remembering the way he lay with his arms behind his neck, an infectious grin on his face as he admired the beauty of the final rays of the sun. She smiles at the time when she showed him how to hold conversations with the many birds and animals that inhabited her island, the wonder on his face, and the look of childish awe as she held an entire conversation with a robin in whistles. She recalls all their conversations, their jokes, his effervescent laughter. Without knowing it, a sweet smile blooms on her face, capable of alluring any man to do her bidding, except those that have fallen on her island. It is a cruel irony, one she has fought to escape for millennia, futiley.

She carefully planted a sprig of moonlace, watching the flower bloom and glow as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.

" _What does it do?"_

 _"Do? It doesn't really_ do _anything, I suppose. It lives, it gives light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?"_

Sighing, she rose to her feet, stretching, staring up at the stars. She noticed the new one that Percy pointed out. The constellation of a girl running across the sky. She remembered that story as well, the one about her half-sister, who had defied her father.

Sometimes, she wished that she'd had that courage, the ability to turn her back on her family and forge her own path. But, Atlas had still been her _father_. She'd felt lonely when she was younger, always wondering why her father so rarely saw her. He wasn't around for her or any of her siblings, but she couldn't go against him. Didn't even know if she could go against him now.

 _"But Percy, I_ did _support him in the first war. He is my father."_

 _"_ What? _But the Titans are evil!"_

_"Are they? All of them? All the time? Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you, but do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family."_

She smiled sadly. He was so young, so naïve, saw the world in black and white.

She didn't know how long it had been since he'd left. She wondered what he was doing, if he was still alive, if he could make good on his promise to come back. She knew it was impossible, but she still clung to hope. A faint smile touched her lips. Hope was powerful. No matter how improbable, how stacked the odds are, she, like every other person in the universe, held out hope for that happy ending.

"I hope you're safe, Percy Jackson. I hope you come back to me." Whispering a prayer, she padded to her cave, lost in thought, remembering, clinging to, the past. Sometimes, for a fleeting moment, she thought she could see him, his bright green eyes staring at her like he'd done so often while he was here.

A single precious, crystalline tear, unbidden, slid down her cheek.

* * *

Thunder boomed, and lightning streaked across the sky as the gods, in unison, swore by the Styx to grant his one wish.

He could see his friends, standing behind him, tired, bloodied, dirty, and worn out from battling Kronos's army in a heroic defense of Mount Olympus. He saw Grover and Thalia, his best friends, and Annabeth, the girl that he'd had mixed feelings about ever since Mt. Saint Helens.

'Perhaps in a different universe, we would be made for each other.' He mused, 'But not in this world.'

She was still pretty, he always knew she had been ever since he first awoke in the Big House after stepping foot into this terrifying, yet beautiful world of demigods and monsters when he was twelve.

But he had someone he wanted to go back to. Someone beautiful, kind, and caring, someone whom he owed his life to. All he wanted was to go back, to see her again, to keep his promise, and maybe discover a life with her, the one that he'd always wanted, before he was thrown into this iteration of the Great Prophecy and forced by his sense of duty and personal loyalty to defeat the King of the Titans.

Not exactly ideal.

But it was all over. And he was still alive. He hadn't really thought of his future, assuming that he'd die. The Prophecy hadn't exactly filled him with hope.

But now, looking at (potentially) his whole life ahead of him, he only really wanted to see one place, and be with only one person.

A beautiful island, filled with melodic birdsong, decorated by gardens that would make world-famous botanists weep filled his mind, and he knew what wish he wanted.

"Percy?" his father prompted.

"Uhm, yeah, Lord Zeus, I- thank you for your kind offer, but I- there's a few things that I want."

He could've sworn Zeus's lips twitched just a little bit.

"Well, go on boy, tell us what you desire, and if it is within our power, we will grant you your wish."

He took a deep breath, and then launched into his wish.

"First and foremost, I want to acknowledge Luke as the true hero today. He stabbed himself, in his one vulnerable spot, in order to defeat Kronos, and he is the reason why we are victorious. So, I would like to honor his final wish as well."

In the corner of his eye, he could see Hermes rub his eye discreetly, and his heart felt a pang. Hermes had helped him, had asked him to look after and talk to his son. He'd failed, and now his favorite son was dead.

He plowed on though, "Luke wished that there be no more unclaimed children of the gods, and the children of the minor gods also be given a home at Camp Half-Blood. He felt that the rise of Kronos could have been prevented if demigod children felt no resentment towards parents who never claimed them, never visited them. It's hard, growing up without knowing who your mom or dad was, thinking that they abandoned you, that perhaps you weren't worth your parent's attention."

At this, many of the Gods frowned, but didn't object.

"I would like there to be no more unclaimed demigods. That all demigods are claimed before they reach the age of 12."

On a sudden impulse, Percy continued and expanded, "And I would like cabins to the minor gods, and Lord Hades, and Lady Hestia to be built as well. The war may have been preventable with the inclusion of minor demigods at camp as well."

Zeus cleared his throat. "You ask a lot, boy, but your requests are reasonable. Is this everything that you want?"

Percy looked down. In the corner of his vision, he could see Annabeth and Thalia, dirtied and injured, supporting each other as they watched him. Grover and Tyson as well, standing off to the side, watching the proceedings intently.

Could he really give that up? Could he really leave all of his friends behind to spend an eternity with her?

Dionysus cleared his throat. "We're waiting Perry."

At Poseidon's glare he flinched and said, "Err, I mean Percy."

Percy closed his eyes, and _remembered_. Remembered the happier times, her offer for companionship, and most of all, their goodbye.

" _He has ordered you to return."_

_"Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice."_

_She looked up then. Percy couldn't understand the hope that flared in her eyes, but now he did. Now, he understood everything._

" _I promised I would not offer."_

_"Offer what?"_

_"For you to stay."_

_"Stay, like…forever?"_

_"You would be immortal on this island. You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."_

He looks up. "I'd like a raft, my lord."

Zeus's eyebrows furrowed. "A…raft?"

"A raft that can take me anywhere I want to go." He clarifies.

Zeus is confused, he looks to those around him, trying to understand the young demigod's request.

But Athena understands, and she nods at him, and smiles faintly. There is an understanding between them now, with a healthy dose of respect. Understanding that his fatal flaw worked both ways. He would help save Olympus, but he would also keep his promises to the ones he loved most.

Standing, she approaches her father and whispers in his ear. The look of confusion on the King of the Gods' face fades and he nods once to Percy.

It's all he ever wanted.

* * *

He remembers that raft all too well. He stands by the shore, alone, having said his goodbyes and settled his earthly matters. His cheek still stings from where Annabeth had slapped him, sobbing before she ran off. His heart still aches from his farewell to his mother, and all his friends who had supported him in the war. But she was worth it, and he had promised.

He steps onto the raft.

"Take me to Ogygia please."

The raft begins to move immediately.

He turns around, staring at the shoreline, seeing the cabins that vanish, knowing that it may be the last time he sees them. Ever. Watched them fade into the distance.

But it was okay. Better things awaited him.

* * *

She laid on her back, on the grass, underneath the stars, staring up at the skies. Sometimes, on the worst days, when everything felt like a fantasy; with her life meaningless, an endless cycle of hurt and pain and regret and loss, the stars calmed her. Reassured her. Because the skies were constant, and, real or not, perhaps Percy was looking at the same constellations right now. Maybe he was staring at the same skies, maybe he was thinking of her. She closed her eyes, and she could see it in her mind's eye. Those sea green eyes that she missed so much, tilted upwards towards the sky. A crooked half smile on his face, as (she hoped, because it's all she can do now) he thought of her.

She sighed, and opened her eyes again. Maybe it was all just a part of her painful past, another hero who broke her heart, like all those that came before.

'It will be okay.' She reminds herself. She's been through this countless times before. She's survived each and every heartbreak, and she will continue to do so until she ceases to exist.

At least that's what she tells herself.

Maybe one day she won't be strong enough. Maybe one day her heart will shatter into a million pieces, and she won't be able to put it back together again. The dull ache that settles into her chest every time she thinks of him makes her worry that maybe that time has finally arrived.

 _Bump_.

Calypso frowned and sat up, looking down towards the shore. Usually foreign sounds signaled a visitor. But she could make out nothing beyond a dark shape on the beach. Sighing, she rose up, stretching. She wasn't in the mood for visitors. This always happened after any hero left her, but she was consumed with hope this time as well. She believed in Percy, felt that she had something to look forward to, and she didn't want to deal with the gods, for… despite everything, she still resented them. Resented her prison, her fate.

_"What did you do?"_

_"I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas."_

_"Still, it's not fair to punish you for what your father's done."_

She padded down towards the beach, her feet barely making any sound on the soft sand.

"Lord Hermes? Is that you?" She asked the dark figure who stood on the beach.

She heard a familiar quiet chuckle, and her heart skipped a beat.

"No… not Hermes." The figure whispered, stepping forwards.

"No… it can't be." Calypso breathed, her heart practically leaping out of her chest.

He moved even closer and Calypso saw something she never thought she'd see again.

Despite her curse, despite the Fates, despite the War, despite everything, he was standing right in front of her. Dressed in the same cotton shirt that she'd given him before he left, a fresh sprig of moonlace in his breast pocket, his hands in the pockets of his shorts, a crooked smile on his face, his sea green eyes shining.

She didn't even realize she was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her eyes. She closed them for a long moment, and then opened them again.

"You're…really here. This isn't a dream, or a fantasy." She said slowly, more to reassure herself than anything else.

"I can convince you if you'd like." Percy replied, a full smile touching his face, holding out his arms.

She didn't hesitate.

And for the first time in millennia, tears of happiness fell from Calypso's eyes, and maybe, just maybe her heart is whole again.

* * *

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase."

It had been many years since he'd returned, and he'd never felt happier. Calypso was currently attending to their sons, who had gotten into an argument that eventually escalated to the point of the two grabbing utensils and fighting with them. Needless to say, Calypso was not pleased, and was currently lecturing them in a motherly way that mothers around the world understand.

Percy took the time to contact his friends again. It had been a long time since he'd last talked to any of them. But Annabeth was different. She hadn't answered any of his Iris messages, and Percy still felt a pang of regret whenever he thought of her. He still remembered their kiss under Mt. St Helens. While he loved Calypso with all his heart, he still missed his friends, and wished that Annabeth would talk to him.

An automated female voice responded, "I'm sorry, the person you are attempting to reach is not available. Would you like to place another call?"

Percy sighed. As he grabbed the drachma that popped out of the rainbow once again, he felt two slender arms wrap around him. Turning his head, he saw his beautiful wife smiling sadly at him, and kissed her gently.

"I'm sor-"

"Shh. I know you miss your friends. I bear no ill feelings towards them, especially Annabeth. I, of all people, should know how hard it is to lose the most important person in your life, and I am eternally grateful that you chose me. You've made me happier than I have ever been. During my entire immortal life, even before my imprisonment, I've never felt like this before."

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her softly once more, threading his fingers through her hair. Even after all this time, she still tasted of cinnamon. He was addicted, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Maybe one day, Annabeth would understand his decision, come to terms with what he'd done, and respond to his calls. Maybe one day, they could finally reconnect as the best friends they had been. But until then, Percy still had the beautiful girl in his arms, and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

_Fin_


End file.
